


Slippery When Wet

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>Kinda smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

Katie has been alone in the bathroom for a while now, mostly soaking in her bath, taking her time to enjoy the warmth and relax. Weeks, then months of training have hurt her, her back most of all and yet, sat here, she's not thinking about Anton, or dancing, or pain... but John. Her John. The man who loved her. She loved him too, she always had. Getting to the bedroom presented a little challenge, she was so aware how easily she could slip. She had walked so easily when she came to get into the bath, but getting out, when she was dripping wet, it was a far more slippery course, made worse by the spil from the bath. She had, nervously, stepped out, then slipped and, emitting a tiny yelp, tumbled through and into the bedroom, barely avoiding falling over her feet, emitting a second tiny yelp as she landed, a little awkwardly, in John's lap, still very much naked and still very much dampened by bath water. 

"Kate..."

"John... I'm sorry."

"For what? Falling naked in my lap?"

John's voice is lightly teasing, his smile soft as he kisses her softly. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Her breath catches even as his hand slips over her body, finding instant ways to tease her until she actively squirms. 

"John... for god sake..."

"Say please..."

"Please... for god sake... please."

John smirks, moves their positions and settles to work.


End file.
